


The Arkenstone (Art)

by ArtyMissK



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Other, Painting, The Arkenstone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a little pebble I found on holiday, I painted it white and then covered it in glitter nail varnish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arkenstone (Art)

 


End file.
